Do You Care?
by ravengirlxx
Summary: A songfic for Raven and how she feels when she ended the world. But she had the wrong idea of how Beast Boy felt about her when she died.


Disclaimer: I know I always make writing this thing a big deal. And it IS. If I owned Teen Titans, Trigon would have been way more badass. The way Raven turned into the portal was really cool, but the way he took over the world was lame. He took over it in like 3 seconds. Seems legit. Well, they don't belong to me; they belong to their respective owners.

Disclaimer (song): The song isn't mine nor is the lyrics. I don't have that kind of time anyway. Between watching Teen Titans, writing about Teen Titans, and ignoring my Facebook friends. I don't have time to write a song.

A/N: Okay, this is a songfic (obviously) and it's kinda sad. It's not the least bit fluffy because I don't really like fluffy. Anyway, this might be a sad ending. I really don't know. Read and you'll find out.

'_Please, please forgive_

_But I won't be home again.'_

I hate this. I wish there was a way to stop this, but I guess not. My destiny will happen and the prophecy will be fulfilled. There's no stopping it. I must happen, it has already begun.

'_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And very consciously say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?'_

You were a part of my life, just as I was apart of yours. But the way you think of me was far different than the way I think of you. I didn't show it because that would only make this day more depressing than it already is.

'_You won't cry for my absence I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I that insignificant?'_

You almost loved me. You almost cared about me. But then she came, and it all blew away. All the memories we had were pushed aside to make room for memories consisting of her. The memories that made you happy when you created them, and made you sad when they were just 'in the past'.

'_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?'_

Aren't you going to even notice my absence? Take a look around and wonder if something in your life is missing.

'_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I died to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?'_

I stood in the safety room, feeling such guilt for letting you get hurt. I needed to save you, I _wanted_ to save. So I did.

'_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_You breathe deep and cry out._

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?'_

I leave the room, and come out of hiding to save you. You pretended to care so I wouldn't cry. But I already know the truth. But I still love you.

'_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I died to know you love me, _

_I'm alone.'_

I left you lying there. One of the hardest things to do in my life. Watching you, praying that you would be alright. But you would not acknowledge the fact that I saved you.

'_Isn't someone missing me?'_

You will awake and feel that what I have done was to put you through pain, to hurt you. Although I would never do such a thing. Even though everyday you hurt me. You hurt my heart.

'_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you, I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't someone missing me?'_

I enter the room. The sacred room for my destiny to be fulfilled. But you followed, only because you were told to. You don't really care; you just wanted to save the rest of the world. You didn't do it to save me.

'_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I died to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone.'_

I walked away from you, to sacrifice myself for you. I went and as I became the portal and the destiny was fulfilled, I remember that slice of hope you put in my hand just hours before. Before I could think about what that meant, I became the portal. And you didn't care.

'_Isn't someone missing me?'_

Yeah, that wasn't the most depressing songfic ever. But I hope you enjoyed, I wanted to mix it up a bit because I was doing so much humor. I know you probably wanted you happy-fairytale-ending but I don't like that kind of stuff. I prefer sad endings; it makes people actually appreciate the work of the artist because they were able to move you. Review and happy guessing what kind of story I'll do next.

Song: Missing- Evanescence


End file.
